She's a Hot One
by Marchitayska
Summary: After what can only be described as the day from hell, Amanda has the full intention of going out and drinking it all away. Until she stumbles on a certain brunette that is already far beyond drunk. Rolivia. Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

My head is so full of story ideas right now and even though I have two on the go, one of which I'm not updating very often, I need to get this one down because it's literally consuming my mind!

Set somewhere between season 13 and Olivia becoming the Lieutenant, but with no fixed time.

Definitely a one shot, but I have the feeling there may be potential for a second chapter with enough interest so let me know...

* * *

The day had been pure and utter shit, the SVU team had caught a particularly rough case. An abandoned child with obvious signs of abuse. Cases with kids were always the worst, even if the majority of the team didn't actually have children. Kids were so innocent, so fresh, so new to all the world had to offer them and yet the children they saw in their cases had already been exposed to the kinds of horrors that no human being should ever have to endure or experience. Today had been especially difficult, the 6 year old boy having been sodomized and abandoned, wandering Central Park, unable to tell the team anything about himself other than the fact his name was Ryan. It had torn them all to shreds, so as soon as they could escape, Amanda already knew she was going home, changing into something suitably hot and heading out to get blind drunk and try to forget what the day had offered her, in any way should could think of.

Removing her dress pants and blouse, Amanda opts for black skinny jeans with ripped knees and a plaid button down shirt with a white vest top underneath. She quickly touches up her make-up and runs the brush through her soft blonde hair before pulling on some shoes and her leather jacket and leaving for a suitable place to drink herself stupid.

Amanda somehow ends up on the other side of town before she enters a place that is more like a pub, but has a dance floor and is quite literally packed. Easing her way through the crowd, the blonde detective heads towards the bar to order a drink, deciding to start slowly with a beer since the night is still young.

"Beer please." Amanda says to the woman tending to the punters. The woman quickly obliges and Amanda throws a few bills down on the bar before turning to survey the crowds of people in the bar.

Scanning the mass of people dancing and grinding against each other on the dance floor, the blonde detective isn't sure what she's looking for. But then she spots what she wants, who she wants. Her facial features rapidly go from surprise, to amusement, to desire. A tall, muscular brunette, her back to Amanda as she dances with no one in particular. The blonde watches intently, enjoying the wiggle of the woman's hips in those super tight jeans she is wearing. Her white t-shirt almost painted on her skin, whether from its tightness or the exertion of dancing causing a certain amount of sweat, Amanda isn't sure. Her eyes glued to the mysterious dancing woman, unable to drag them away.

That is, until the woman turns around, still dancing, and Amanda immediately notices the deep brown eyes and perfect lips of her colleague and sergeant as they meet her own. Amanda drags her gaze away from Olivia's and begins choking on her beer as the reality that she'd been staring at the woman she'd been crushing on for a while now, hits her square in the chest.

"Can this day get any worse." Amanda finally mumbles to herself, once she has finished trying to breathe beer. Leaning back on the bar as she chugs the rest of her drink, still spluttering slightly from swallowing the amber liquid the wrong way.

As if the universe is completely against her, Amanda feels a hand rest on her lower back. A hand she already knows to be Olivia's without even turning around. Internally she groans at the fact that Olivia has approached her, and that she has so freely placed a hand on her.

"Amanda, hi." She greets excitedly, the level of intoxication showing freely in Olivia's actions.

"Hi Liv." Amanda says back politely, plastering a smile on her face.

"When did you get here?" Olivia asks, patiently waiting for another drink.

"A few minutes ago, and I was just leaving." Amanda responds, making a move to push herself off of the bar she is leaning against.

"Awwww, come on 'Manda, have a drink with me." Olivia drawls slightly. The question and pleading tone of her voice catching the blonde completely by surprise. So much by surprise that she nods, agreeing to the request.

"What you having?" Olivia slurs slightly, asking Amanda when the barmaid approaches her. The blonde doesn't answer her with words, just holds up her empty bottle to indicate another beer. No use switching to the harder stuff now, not if she was going to be hanging out with Olivia.

Olivia orders a beer and a whiskey for herself, and Amanda wonders at that point just how much the brunette has already had to drink.

"Hey Liv, how many have you had?" The blonde asks half smirking at the somewhat drunken state. The question earning a shrug from her Sergeant.

"That is her fifth." The barmaid tells Amanda, causing the blonde to half roll her eyes, until she remembers that she was there for the exact same reason. To drink herself stupid and forget about the depravity the day had given them.

"Liv, how drunk are you right now?" Amanda asks her carefully, not wanting to judge Olivia, but the sergeant dancing, the tactility, the begging the blonde to have a drink. That wasn't the put together, strong, professional woman Amanda had grown to know.

"Pretty drunk." Olivia concedes, earning a chuckle from the blonde. Trying to plop herself down on the now empty stool beside her, Olivia wobbles on her unsteady legs, only to fall straight into Amanda's arms.

Holding Olivia steady in her arms, their eyes lock, Amanda notices just how close they are, feeling the brunettes hot, whiskey filled breath on her face. It takes her a second of hesitation before she gently eases Olivia away from her body, being sure to make sure she is steady on her feet again.

"You have really pretty eyes." Olivia says, taking a fresh sip of her new drink, just as Amanda takes a long swig of her own beer. The comment causing Amanda to nearly choke on her beer for a second time in less than ten minutes. The blonde gulps roughly.

"Sorry?" Amanda questions, not entirely sure she had heard the brunette correctly or just imagined it.

"You have really pretty eyes. They're so blue." Olivia says, smirking as she speaks this time.

"Uh thanks." Amanda responds, shyly looking at her bottle as she picks at the label.

"'Manda." Olivia says loudly, trying to gently nudge the blonde with her elbow as she lifts her glass to her lips again.

"Yeah." The blonde answers.

"Don't be shy. You're beautiful" The brunette tells Amanda, their eyes briefly meeting again.

"What are you saying Liv?" Amanda asks her, knowing that with the whiskey in her system, her inhibitions are down. It's not entirely a fair thing to do to her sergeant, but Amanda is so consumed by feelings for her, that she just needs to know what is going through the brunettes head.

"I like you Amanda, as more than colleagues, more than friends. I always have." And there it is, the words the blonde has always wanted to hear. But the admission causes her to falter. Partly because she doubts that Olivia will remember this conversation tomorrow, and partly because she wants to act on her feelings, but that would be taking advantage of a very drunken Olivia, and Amanda knows better, with their line of work, they know and understand the thin line of consent and rape.

Olivia finishes her drink, and signals to the barmaid to get her another. The barmaid eyes Amanda who shakes her head no before downing her own beer. All thoughts of getting drunk and forgetting the day completely gone from her mind.

"Come on Liv, let's get you home." Amanda coaxes gently, placing her hand on Olivia's back to help her down from the stool she had somehow managed to perch herself on.

Amanda throws some money on the bar, paying for both hers and Olivia's drinks, before helping the brunette unsteadily from the bar. As the step onto the sidewalk Olivia shudders at the cold, having not got a jacket with her. Amanda wraps her arm around Olivia's waist, half steadying her and half holding her close to keep her warm. Neither woman making conversation any longer, both just content to be more relaxed.

Hailing a cab, Amanda gets them both situated in the back. The task a lot of effort with a clumsy, extremely drunk brunette, but she manages it eventually. They both sit very closely to each other, Olivia's thigh, pressed tightly to Amanda's as the cab makes its way through the Manhattan traffic towards Olivia's home.

Olivia's hand comes to rest on Amanda's thigh, the feel of Olivia's hand resting there, like fire, even through her jeans. The brunettes hand moves lazily, not anywhere in particular, just tracing light patterns. The action causes Amanda to shudder under her touch, desperately trying to hold it together, to keep herself in check.

Turning her head, Amanda looks straight into the deep chocolate eyes of Olivia. The desire and lust unbelievably clear, staring right back at her. Olivia inches closer, her eyes rapidly looking between Amanda's lips and back to her piercing blue eyes. As much as Amanda knows she needs to control this situation, she's frozen to the spot, the anticipation of finally feeling Olivia's plump lips on her own completely overwhelming.

Then Olivia closes the last of the distance. Her lips pressing sloppily to Amanda's as she kisses her. It only takes half a second for the blonde to reciprocate her movements and kiss her back. Her heart thumping wildly in her chest, the only sound she can hear is the rush of blood in her ears. Olivia's lips are on hers, Olivia kissed her.

Amanda traces her tongue across Olivia's bottom lip, begging to taste the brunette. With no hesitation, Olivia parts her lip, Amanda's tongue intruding her mouth to taste the remnants of the whiskey she had been drinking. Olivia moans inter her mouth, unable to comprehend any sensible thought through the intensity of the kiss and the level of alcohol in her bloodstream.

The two women are so wrapped up in the kiss that they don't even realise the cab has stopped, until the driver knocks on the window, dragging Amanda, very rudely back to reality.

"Fifteen eighty." The driver tells her when Amanda meets his gaze. Amanda throws him a twenty, muttering to him to keep the change as she helps Olivia from the cab and into her apartment building.

* * *

If anyone's interested in expanding their musical horizons, this was loosely written based on a song by Luke Bryan called "She's a Hot One."

If you want the second chapter, hit the review button. This definitely has the potential for one more, maybe even two. Hit it!


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty impressed with the response to the first chapter so I'll keep my word and post the second one...

I know I wrote the last chapter in the third person, but as that's not how I usually write, and found it really hard, this will be back to my usual writing style.

* * *

Amanda's POV

* * *

I throw the driver a twenty, muttering something to him about keeping the change as I all but pull Olivia from the cab. I have never seen her even tipsy before, let alone completely plaster and with zero in the way of inhibitions. It's refreshing, and concerning at the same time. It's a damn struggle to get her into the building, her legs super uncoordinated, and her hands seemingly the exact opposite are they roam any part of my body she can get them on.

My resolve with Olivia has never been very strong, always wanting to impress her at work by doing whatever was necessary. But this is not one of those situations, I know I need to hold myself back, regardless of how badly I want to throw her down and devour her, because based on the brunettes behaviour, she won't even remember any of this tomorrow.

As we stumble into the elevator, I prop Liv against the corner and put just a little distance between us, my hands resting on the rail, a foot leaning on the wall next to the knee of my other leg. Taking deep breaths, I try to calm myself down. This can not happen, not tonight. Whether we both want it or not, it just can't. I keep telling myself the same words over and over as the metal box we are encased in trundles to Liv's floor.

Looking over at an all too quiet Olivia, balancing cautiously in the corner, I notice she is pouting. The expression she's wearing causes me to chuckle, it's not one I've seen her don before.

"What's up Liv?" I ask whilst grinning.

"Why you over there?" She asks me in a sulky childlike voice, causing me to chuckle again at her behaviour.

"Safer." I tell her with a shrug making no attempt to move closer.

"Oooooh 'Manda. Too far away." Liv whines again, thankfully I'm saved by the elevator ding as we hit the floor we need.

"Come on, let's get you home." I say to her again, just like I had in the bar earlier. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I pull her hip to mine and try my best to guide us to her apartment. Stumbling into the walls as we go.

When we reach Olivia's front door, my front connects with the wood forcefully, almost knocking the wind out of my lungs. Olivia having somehow, ended up behind me in our journey through the hallways.

"Keys." I ask with strangled breath. Olivia was not doing me any favours, her body entirely too close to mine right now. Her hands just under the hem of my button down, on the bare skin of my hips.

"Manda, open the door." Olivia whines again.

Turning myself around so my back is now against the door. I put my hands on the Sergeants hips, pushing her away from me.

"Liv, I need the keys to open the door." I tell her firmly, making sure not to look into her eyes. Knowing all too well that, that would result in kissing, kissing and a total loss of control followed very quickly after.

"Oh." Olivia says sheepishly, burying her hands deep in her jean pockets, now searching for the keys we need. She checks the front pockets, pulling out only her cell. Then she shrugs at me, as if to say 'no keys'. And for a second I worry that I'm going to have to take my superior officer home with me.

That is, until I remember that when I go out without a jacket, I always put my keys in my back pocket. For whatever reason it tends to deter people from grabbing my ass too much.

"Back pockets?" I ask her, wondering if just maybe she had put them there instead of the front pockets.

Repeating the same action, it's like a lightbulb goes on and Olivia fishes her keys from the Jean pocket, holding them up proudly in front of my face.

Taking the keys from Olivia, I quickly turn and open the door, the lock clicking loudly just as she leans into me again. Sending us both tumbling through the door. I just about manage to stay on my own feet. How, I have no idea.

I move around the wobbly brunette, keeping a hand on her arm, and shut the door, not bothering to lock it again since I'm leaving as soon as I've managed to get Olivia into bed. I snort to myself, this is not how I thought I would be getting her to bed. I didn't even think I'd ever be as close to her perfect body as I have been tonight.

"Let's get you to bed." I tell her, my eyes just briefly meeting hers. Just long enough for me to see the darker brown than usual, the major arousal she has going on. I have to physically shake my head to remind myself it cannot happen.

"You're taking me to bed?" Olivia asks. The question so innocent, but at the same time completely loaded.

"I'm putting you to bed." I tell her, feeling like a parent putting a naughty child to bed early.

"'Manda, take me to bed." Liv says seductively. My heart rate quickening, my breath catching on my throat. She is trying to torture me to death I swear.

"Liv, you're drunk. We can talk about this tomorrow." I say assertively "if you even remember." I add for good measure. Beginning to become a little frustrated at the difficulty of Olivia and also frustrated in the sense that I won't be getting laid tonight.

"Manda." Olivia whines again, causing me to roll my eyes. As much as this is the woman of my dreams, I have had enough now. I just want to go home and do something about the ache between my legs caused simply from being too close to a certain playful, flirtatious and drunk brunette.

"Come on." I tell her, guiding Olivia down the hall, I'm assuming in the direction of her bedroom since I've never even been to her apartment before tonight. Luckily for me, the door is open making it easier.

Taking in Olivia's bedroom as I enter the room, I complete miss the brunette peeling her top off until I get hit in the face with it. For a drunk person, Olivia's aim is impeccable. The surprise of the garment hitting me in the face causes me to abruptly look up, seeing Olivia wearing only her bra on her top half.

Unconsciously, I lick my lips before taking my bottom lip between my teeth. Her strong arms, her strong shoulders, those perfectly toned abs, the way her breasts fit her body perfectly. It takes all of the self control I have, to stop myself moving the two steps and just taking her right there.

Olivia downright smirking at me when I finally manage to drag my eyes back to her face. I feel the heat rising up my neck to my cheeks, and now I'm hoping and praying that Liv is drunk enough to not remember this tomorrow.

Suddenly Olivia stumbles slightly, landing in my arms. My hands properly feeling the tanned skin of her back as I catch her. The palms of my hands feel like they're on fire. I know I need to leave, leave before things get to the point of no return, leave whilst I still have the tiniest amount of control left in me.

Helping Liv to lie down, I quickly and efficiently remove myself from her grip. Trying to keep myself at a distance now. I remove her shoes before quickly going to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water and a couple of Advil for the morning.

Thankfully, when I come back, the brunette is completely dead to the world. I quietly place the glass and the pills on her bedside table, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before getting myself the hell out of there.

* * *

I totally have one more chapter in this story... maybe, definitely! Hit review guys and girls ;) x


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't going to write this since I'm having a super crappy evening but you know what? I need the entertainment so let's see if I can get through this.

* * *

Olivia's POV

* * *

Ugh it's only 6am.

Ugh, my head. Ugh, my stomach. Ugh, my mouth. I know all too well the signs of a hangover from hell. Having both witnessed them in over people and experienced one too many for myself in the past. Yet here I am, seemingly in my bed, or on my bed. Wearing the jeans I remember putting on before going out last night and my bra. No top?

Surveying my bedroom carefully for any signs that I'd brought someone home last night, I grab the glass of water on the bedside table and down half of it without a second thought. Then I spot the Advil. I furrow my brow, there's no way I was that sensible in my drunken state to, one put a drink next to the bed, and two add some painkillers to that too? No way.

Well at least I can take that I still have my jeans on as a positive that I didn't sleep with anyone, surely?

I need to move, I need to get to the precinct. Drinking mid week was never going to end well, I really should know better.

Dragging my ass out of bed, and to the bathroom, I start the shower. The heat of the steam instantly making my stomach churn, but being on a time limit, I climb into the steaming hot water anyway, doing my best to ignore the turning of my stomach. As the water hits my skin, I can't help but heave, but I'm determined not to chuck my guts up. Not today.

I make the shower as quick as possible, suppressing wave after wave of nausea. Until I can't anymore, just as I'm wrapping the towel around me, it hits me again, and this time I can't hold it back. Just about making it to the toilet before I choke up the alcohol I had consumed last night. It is going to be a long day.

Once I've recovered slightly from my little vomiting episode and I'm suitably dressed, I find my sunglasses. Somehow I need to dull the excruciating pain in my head. I find them, put I can't for the life of me find my cell phone. Seriously, who loses their cellphone in their drunken state? Oh yeah, that would be me, of course it would.

Checking the time, I don't have the time to look for my cell right now if I want to show up at the 1-6 asst a decent time, so I forget it and head to work. Head towards what will only be marginally less worse than yesterday's day from hell. Mostly due to the raging hangover.

* * *

Walking into the bullpen, my sunglasses hiding some of the light from my eyes, protecting my head the best they can. My jacket draped over my shoulder as I cling onto it with a single finger.

Fin mumbles something that sounds like good morning and I just grunt back at him. And typically Rollins is all chirpy, greeting me with a far too happy good morning. I'm sure I see the slightest hint of a smirk on her face as she does, but put it down to me looking like pure shit, and I just grunt at her too. Not even remotely ready to deal with her perkiness right now.

I slouch at my desk, not bothering to remove the tinted eye protectors I am wearing. Amanda disappears off somewhere and I begin the mountain of paperwork that remains from yesterday's case. About half an hour later, Amanda returns to the precinct, with coffees. She places one on Fin's desk, before approaching my desk, fairly cautiously.

The blonde perches on the edge of my desk, her body facing away from Fin, and hands me a cup of coffee. Something I'm actually really grateful for, if my stomach will tolerate it. Then she pulls a cell from her pocket, a cell I immediately recognise as my own. I look at her and raise my eyebrows, confused. How did my cell end up with Amanda?

"This is yours." She says carefully as she hands it to me, confusion written all over my face.

"Why do you have it?" I ask her, trying my best to piece my night together.

"You don't remember any of last night do you?" She asks me, a vaguely amused look on her face.

"Nope." I respond, almost proud of that fact, and definitely glad for it if Amanda has my cell.

At that, Amanda stands from my desk and returns to her own. Not saying anything about what I may have done, or what may have happened the night before. Presumably knowing that no isn't the time. I sip the before offered coffee, the hot liquid burning my already sore throat. The liquid greeting my stomach is another story entirely. Without saying anything, I quickly stand and head to the restroom, feeling an overwhelming wave of nausea washing over me. I cannot be sick here.

Leaning over the washbasin, I brace myself. Trying to will the sick feeling away. Gradually it works. I splash some cold water on my face, just as Amanda walks into the room, locking the door behind her. I watch her in the mirror as she leans back against the door, her arms folded over her chest, her one foot planted on the door, next to her other knee. I have a feeling, a vague memory that Amanda had been with me last night, something about the way she's standing striking a memory in my head.

"You Ok?" She asks me, her tone not accusing.

"Hangover." I say shortly, mostly because of the sick feeling.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised." She chuckles, and that confirms that Amanda was with me at least at some point last night. I regard her carefully, not sure I want to know what kind of state I was in, but hating the feeling of not know what I had been doing.

"You were there?" I ask, leafy knowing the answer but needing her to vocally confirm it.

"How else would I have ended up with your cell?" She asks me back, amusement tugging at her features.

"How drunk was I?" I ask her, already knowing I was pretty drunk.

"Drunk." She says shortly and I groan outwardly. Knowing that me being drunk around Amanda would not have been good. She's absolutely stunning, I've always thought so but always been too nervous, too uptight to do anything about it. Alcohol would definitely put those feelings to a stop.

"Tell me." I tell her, now needing to know just what I had been doing.

"Where do I start?" She answers, winking at me slightly as she pushes herself off of the door a lot more sexily than she needed to.

"Actually I don't think I need to know." I tell her, chastising myself for even going out and getting drunk in the first place.

The next thing I know, Amanda is close to me, stood beside me, her right hand on my lower back, her left between mine on the washbasin, her body entirely too close to mine. A few more fragments of memories come flying back.

Falling into her arms off my stool, trying to get into my apartment, the elevator. I close my eyes, trying to make sense of the evening.

"Liv." Amanda says softly, her hot breath washing over my cheek.

Memories of kissing Amanda in the back of the cab. Shit. I kissed her, wait, she kissed me back right?

"Liv. Look at me a second." She says softly.

I turn my head slightly, opening my eyes and meeting the blue eyes looking intensely at me. All that really happened, I can tell by the look in her eyes.

"I was a willing participant." She says simply, before backing away slightly.

"Those little flashbacks, I just had. That happened didn't it?" I ask her stumbling over my words as I try to sort through the fog clouding my mind. The alcohol induced fog.

"Depends on what they were." Amanda says slyly.

"I vaguely remember falling off my stool, at that bar, into your arms, trying to get into my apartment with you there, the elevator, the cab ride?" I say quickly, my eyebrow raised.

"Mmmm." Amanda acknowledges, smiling softly.

"I kissed you, I had my hands on your thigh?" I ask her for clarification, more and more of the previous night returning to my mind. Amanda nods.

"But we didn't?" I ask cautiously, and Amanda shakes her head vigorously. And I feel slightly disappointed, but almost grateful. Especially since I have only a few memories of the previous night. Amanda must catch the slight hint of disappointment because the next thing she says surprises me.

"Liv, it's not that I didn't want to. Believe me I did. I wanted to so badly that I had to go home and fix myself, but you were so drunk. I respect you, and care about you, way too much to take advantage of you, not matter how badly I wanted it and how much you were trying to get it to happen." She says, pausing for a second before adding one last statement.

"Until you passed out at least." She finishes with a grin, again I groan. I know now, just how much I had had to drink, and whilst it looks like Amanda at least reciprocates my feelings, I managed to make a fool of myself big time.

* * *

This totally wasn't the plan and I may have to write just one more chapter for this story since it hasn't finished the way I wanted it to. But I may not, since this works. Honestly not sure. Hit review guys ;) x


	4. Chapter 4

I promise, this is going to be the final chapter of this story and then I will get back to Little Toy Guns and IDFC. It's crazy how when an idea takes over, you just can't put it down!

* * *

Amanda's POV

* * *

Our chat in the restroom ended pretty abruptly a little while earlier with Olivia tossing her cookies whilst I stood there beside her in the cramped stall, caringly rubbing her back. Soothing her. After that, the discussion was pretty much over and we returned back to our respective desks to work on the mass of paperwork. I've been stealing the odd glance at her, more to check that she's ok than anything else. But I can't help noticing that even in her current state, she's unbelievably beautiful. Crazily held together, even with a massive hangover.

Looking up from my paperwork once again, I notice just how pale and clammy the brunette Sergeant has gone, and less than a second later, she's gone from her desk. Once again heading in the direction of the precinct toilets. I go to stand, to follow her and be the supportive friend and colleague, but just as I do Cragen summons me to his office.

"Rollins." I groan as I push myself from my seat, plastering a very fake smile on my face as I turn to look at him.

"Yes sir?" I ask, and he beckons me into his office. Closing the door behind me as I stand in front of his desk.

"Sit down." He tells me.

"What is it sir?" I ask him, suddenly feeling concerned that I've done something wrong. That is usually the only time I'm in here alone with the door shut.

"Is Benson Ok?" He asks me, the question catching me off guard completely, and it takes me a second to school my facial features into the usually stoic expression I hold for situations like these. I take my time thinking of a decent response, but the truth is, short of telling him she has a stomach bug, I have nothing but the truth.

"I saw you talking to her first thing. She looks rough, pale, sweaty. I just wondered if she had said anything to you." He asks me, his face full of concern for one of his longest serving subordinates.

"Uh no sir, she hasn't." I lie, not wanting to tell him that Liv is in fact hanging out of her ass with probably the mother of all hangovers.

"Ok, then. You can go." He tells me.

I stand and open the door of his office, just as Olivia returns to her desk.

"Benson, come here a second." He shouts to her, before telling me to hang on a second. That causes Fin to look up from his paperwork with a look on his face that says 'what's going on.' I just shrug at him, not knowing.

Liv shoots me a glare as she passes by me stood next to the door, presumably assuming I have told Cragen what is going on.

"Liv, I'm sending you home, Rollins go with her." He tells us both.

"But Captain." Olivia tries to argue before Cragen promptly interrupts her.

"That's an order." He says, and Olivia tries to complain again before he is telling us both to get out of his office and out of the precinct for the day, informing us that he'll call if a case lands.

I head back to my desk, gathering up my belongings to leave for the day, and heading to the door. I wait patiently for Olivia whilst she grabs her keys, cell and sunglasses before joining me.

"I didn't tell him anything. I swear." I say quietly, earning myself nothing but a disgruntled noise and the door swinging back into me as Olivia leaves, not bothering to wait for me.

She's already on the street before I catch up to her, trying to work out what she's doing.

"What you doing?" I ask her, mildly confused.

"Getting a cab." She tells me, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Um, ok. So you're going to let me disobey my Captain's orders and do what with my enforced afternoon off?" I ask her.

"I didn't drive." She tells me with a shrug.

"Yeah well I did, come on." I tell her, leading the way to the parking lot where my car is. Begrudgingly, Olivia does follow me, and silently climbs in the passenger side, before fastening her belt.

The drive to Olivia's place is silent. I sneak glances at her from the corner of my eye as I manoeuvre the car through the horrific Manhattan traffic. She's starting to look a little better actually, less pale, less shaky.

I eventually pull the car up to the sidewalk outside Olivia's apartment. The brunette unbuckling her belt and beginning to climb out before she turns to me with a little smirk forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Are you going to directly disobey your Captain's orders or are you coming up?" She asks me, using my earlier words right back on me. Playfully I roll my eyes, sticking the car in park and getting out myself.

Silence falls between us once more as I follow Liv into her apartment building and towards the elevator. We enter the metal box and automatically I go to hit the correct floor number, my hand bumping straight into my sergeants as she has the same idea. Our eyes meet briefly, before she looks away again. Staring straight ahead at the elevator doors.

"I forgot you've been here before." Liv says quietly, and I can't help but smile at the memories of the night before as I watch her squirm in discomfort.

"It really wasn't that bad, you know." I tell her, accentuating my southern accent ever so slightly.

"I beg to differ." She tells me and I have to laugh at that, my reaction causing her to look straight at me. "What's so funny?" She asks, the slightest hint of amusement forming behind her eyes.

"You can't even remember." I tell her through giggles that are escaping my lips.

"Mmmm." She responds, rolling her eyes as we make the way down the hall to her front door, the odd chuckle still escaping my throat.

Before I have time to gauge what is happening, I find my front pinned to Olivia's front door, her body pressed into my back, exactly the same way it had been the previous night. This time though, her hands are resting on my hips, her hot breath washing over one side of my neck as she leans into me to speak.

"It all came back to me. I remember it all." She says lowly, causing my breath to catch in my throat. I turn to face her, my back pressed tightly against the door behind me, just like I had last night. Getting an idea, I smirk.

"Keys?" I say to her, matching her low tone with my own.

I don't get the keys though. And I don't get any time to process before Olivia's lips are on mine. Kissing me with the same intensity she had the night before in the cab. My hands go to her hips, pulling her body flush to me, a small moan escaping her lips as her body meets my own. Just barely through the pounding of my heart in my ears, I hear the lock click as Liv guides us through the front door, kicking it closed behind her. Our lips never parting once as we moved.

No sooner is the door closed that Olivia is crashing back into it with a thud. The forceful contact causing her to grunt in surprise into my mouth. Her lips parting just enough for me to sneakily insert my tongue into the welcoming warmth. Her arms wrap around my body, one instinctively going to the back of my head, holding me impossibly close to her, the other trailing to the hem of my top, under my jacket.

Breaking contact with Olivia's lips to try to catch my breath, my chest already heaving. She begins kissing along my jaw.

"Are you" her mouth working against the skin of my neck between words "going to" another couple of kisses "reject me" Olivia sucks the skin at the crease between my neck and shoulder into her mouth, releasing it with a pop "this time?" She finishes her sentence, lifting her head to look directly into my eyes. The intensity of lust in her eyes makes me feel weak at the knees.

I shake my head no, keeping my eyes locked with the lust filled brown orbs looking back at me. She isn't drunk anymore, we are just two consenting adults at this point. It wouldn't be taking advantage, it wouldn't be borderline rape.

Keeping my eyes locked with Olivia's, I place my left hand flat on the door beside her head, leaning into it slightly. She gives me a lopsided look as if to ask what I'm playing at. Casually, I bring my right hand to the buttons on her blouse, undoing them slowly. One by one, being sure to brush the skin of her chest and torso as I move from one button to the next. My eyes glued to hers.

"That isn't entirely fair, you've already seen me without my top on." Olivia whimpers before confidently knocking my arm down and spinning our positions. The dominance of my brunette Sergeant causing my juices to gather even more freely. My back colliding with the door that was behind her. Her mouth finding mine instantly as she slides my jacket off of my shoulders into a heap on the floor. Our kiss breaks just long enough for my top to be all but ripped over my head and launched across the room. Liv's lips work along my jaw, down to that sensitive part of my neck which she seems to have already sussed.

"Liv." I moan as I shudder at the feelings her mouth is expertly creating within me. I feel her smile against my skin, but not stopping the mixture of kissing, sucking, licking and biting that she is subjecting my sensitive skin to. I'm fairly sure she's already left a mark, but I don't even care. Her strong hands are freely wandering the bare flesh of my abdomen, caressing my breasts over my bra every now and again. My own hands are tangled in brown locks, holding her head and willing the continued assaults on my neck. My eyes firmly closed, savouring the moment.

Olivia's hands travel down to the backs of my thighs and she lifts me off of the ground, resulting in a little squeal from me. But I quickly recover and wrap my legs around her hips. The contact of my jeans against my core creating a little much needed friction. Her bare stomach against my own causing a fresh bout of arousal to spill from my already soaked centre. The next thing I know, my back is no longer in contact with the door, Olivia carrying me.

The clattering of dishes breaking causes my eyes to shoot open. Olivia having swept everything that was on her breakfast bar, onto the floor. A fair amount of crockery breaking in the process. She places me down on the counter, her hands starting to work the button on my jeans as she looks into my eyes. It's a check for consent, and whilst I appreciate it, I really wish she'd just get on with it.

"Liv." I moan. Her eyes still watching me and her hands perfectly still on the button of my jeans.

"Amanda." She says back with a questioning tone, her eyebrow raised in the super sexy way she does.

"Stop teasing, preferably before I explode." I tell her between heavy breaths, the anticipation now driving me completely insane with want.

My words cause a moan to erupt from Olivia's throat, her eyes turning ten shades darker than they already were. Something I didn't even know was possible. She pops the button on my jeans and lowers the zipper, sliding her hands into the back of the tight material and my panties. Her hands cupping my bare ass. I lean back on my hands, lifting my hips to give her the required room to remove the offending garment. Them also going flying across the room, along with my shoes.

I lower my hips back down, the cold counter causing me to moan and squirm a little. Liv's hands rest on the tops of my thighs, the heat that her touch is causing is almost unbearable. I need her to touch me. My core throbbing with want, need.

Sitting myself up straighter so my hands are free, I reach around and unclasp my own bra with on hand, flinging the material away whilst lifting Liv's hand to my now free breast. Immediately she starts rolling my nipple between her fingers, mounds of appreciation spilling freely from my mouth as she takes in every millimetre of my now naked body sitting on her kitchen counter.

The hand Olivia has resting on my thigh begins to inch higher, painstakingly slowly, making its way to the place I need it most. Liv's eyes meet mine again, a hint of uncertainty beginning to show in her face. Whether it's from nerves or if she thinks I don't want this, I'm not sure. Either way I help, leaning back slightly on my left hand, I snake my right hand down my body. Olivia's eyes intently watching it move as it heads in the direction of my heated, slick folds. Without a second's hesitation, I drag a single finger through my arousal, my eyes watching Olivia attentively. Her eyes go wide, the second my own finger connects with myself.

The involuntary moan that escapes my lips at the contact is all it takes for Liv to swat my hand away, replacing it with her own. My eyes closing as her fingers begin sliding skilfully through my juices, my moans becoming louder. Olivia's mouth returns to kissing my neck, shoulders, chest. Just about any bare skin she can access. I have to brace myself against both my hands, every part of my body exposed to the woman in front of me.

Without warning, Liv enters me with two fingers at the same time as she bites down softly on one of my pert nipples. I gasp in reaction to the welcomed intrusion. My sergeants fingers being pumping into me, as far as they will go, before nearly fully extracting them, over and over again. Slowly at first. With me leant back on my hands, Olivia kisses her way around my breast, down my stomach, paying extra attention to another patch of sensitive skin surrounding each of my hips.

She eventually stops kissing me as she reaches the top of my neatly trimmed blonde curls, pulling her head back just enough to look at me. Her eyes meet mine, and without exchanging any words, she takes my throbbing bundle of nerves between her lips, sucking it into her mouth. My back arches, my hips lift and I release a long, strung out groan as she does.

Liv's fingers continue their movements, her tongue occasionally catching my clit as she sucks on it. The fire in the pit of my stomach already raging.

"Fuck." I managed to moan as Olivia continues her ministrations, pumping her fingers, now applying direct pressure to my bundle of nerves with her tongue. I gasp, my chest heaving, unable to catch my breath due to the potency of the orgasm that I'm about to go crashing into.

"Don't, don't, don't stop." I stutter, my arms shaking under the weight of my upper body. I lower myself and rest on my elbows, supporting myself slightly better.

"Liv, I'm so..." I groan, just as Olivia curls her fingers towards my front wall, her tongue flat against my throbbing member. My body convulsing involuntarily, my breathing almost non existent, my orgasm hitting me like never before.

Removing her mouth from my clitoris, Olivia continues to move her fingers, gently coaxing me through my insane high. Eventually my body stops twitching, my chest still heaving but not quite so intensely. I lie back on the counter, trying to pull myself together.

Liv extracts her fingers from inside of me, causing me to shudder at the loss. I lift my head to look at the beautiful brunette that has just given me, quite possibly, the most amazing orgasm I've ever experienced, just as she sucks her fingers clean of my juices. I throw my head back against the counter with a thud, the sight alone, nearly enough to make me cum again.

"You ok 'Manda?" Olivia asks me, her hands resting on my thighs again.

"Mmmm." I respond, unable to think of any suitable way to describe just how ok I am right now. Liv takes my hand, helping me sit up, unable to hide the grin on my face.

"That definitely beat an afternoon in the office." I say with a smirk, warning a chuckle back from Olivia. Her lust filled eyes still scanning my naked body.

"And I need to buy new crockery." She says as if she just realised that all her dishes went on the floor before she put me on the kitchen work top. I can't help but laugh, before pulling her into me and kissing her deeply. Tasting myself on her lips.

* * *

The End... for now at least. Hit review please ;) x


	5. Chapter 5

I really was going to leave this story at four chapters, but after much begging by one certain reader I can't help myself...

Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia's POV

* * *

"That definitely beat an afternoon in the office." Amanda says with a smirk causing me to chuckle slightly. She isn't wrong.

My eyes take a second to fully appreciate the naked body of the blonde currently sitting on the kitchen counter in front of my, my hands roaming her bare milky white thighs lightly.

"And I need to buy new crockery." I say seriously, a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth.

Amanda chuckles, pulling my body into hers and kissing me passionately. The blonde moans into my mouth, no doubt able to taste herself on my tongue.

"Sorry about the dishes." She says when we finally break our kiss for some much needed oxygen. I can't help but smile, this whole situation is just so crazily surreal.

"There's no need to apologise, that was definitely my doing. And I don't regret it for a second." I tell the blonde truthfully. After all, it was me that couldn't wait long enough to get her to the couch or the bedroom.

"I guess in the heat of the moment, anything can happen." Amanda says seductively, the finger of her right hand lightly tracing the toned muscles of my left shoulder.

"Yeah." I mutter quietly, taking my bottom lip between my teeth in an attempt to suppress the tsunami of arousal once again rising up within me.

Amanda softly kisses my shoulder, her lips leaving a wet trail along the contour of my muscle to the sensitive skin at the crease of my neck where it meets my shoulder, before sucking my flesh into her mouth. My own lips parted slightly.

"Can I." She says, placing another kiss to the same spot. "Can I take you to bed? Amanda finishes, looking directly into my eyes. I have to quell the overwhelming urge to bury my fingers deeply into her core again. The caring, the insecurity in her tone almost too much to take. The sudden serious turn of our conversation from our earlier actions causing me to need to change the mood.

"Isn't it a little late for that? Aren't we past the point of asking at this stage 'Manda?" I ask her wiggling my eyebrows slightly. She is already naked and sitting on my kitchen counter after all.

"I guess so, but I had to ask." Amanda says chuckling lightly.

"Come here." I tell her, holding my arms out to scoop her up.

"Umm why?" The blonde asks, looking at me incredulously. I can't help but smirk at her. Both at her clear need for independence, to control the situation, and the confusion written all over her face.

"Remember that conversation we just had about me needing new crockery since I smashed it all in my haste to get you naked?" I tease gently, earning a nod and eye roll from the blonde. "Well, you have bare feet. At least let me carry you out of the kitchen?" I ask her seriously.

"Mmmm ok." Amanda responds, wrapping her legs around my waist, once more pulling my body flushed against her own. Her core coming into contact with my bare stomach, her arousal coating my skin freely. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. Amanda's lips firmly attached to my neck as I move us both clear of the smashed kitchen items covering the floor.

As soon as we are clear of the broken dishes, safely out of the kitchen, I place Amanda back on her feet, leaving my hands free to roam her beautifully naked body once more. I can't get enough of her soft flesh beneath my finger tips, in my strong grip.

Amanda's plump pink lips find my own, her smaller but equally strong hands pushing my fully open blouse from my shoulders as we move slightly around the living room. Our lips continuing their sensual dance against each other, our tongues playfully manoeuvring around together. I can't get enough of this woman, her taste, her touch, her smell, her presence, every inch of her. Everything about Amanda is completely and irrevocably intoxicating.

Somehow, we end up at by the couch. Softly, I push Amanda to sit down on it, placing myself down on the dark wooden coffee table directly in front of her. No more than a couple of inches separating our bodies. I regard the blonde momentarily. I want, no need to touch her again, I need my fingers buried unbelievably deeply inside of her, I need to witness the pleasure on her face as she reaches her peak, again.

Reaching up with my left hand, I bury it firmly into her blonde tresses, pulling her lips to meet my own. My right hand instinctively going to her left breast, my fingers working her protruding dusky nipple expertly. The action earns me the reaction I want, a low moan forcing itself from Amanda's throat into my accepting mouth.

Breaking our lip look to allow just the tiniest amount of air into my lungs, I kiss along Amanda's jaw, sucking my way down her neck to the mark I left a little while earlier, once again biting the sensitive skin there. Another moan feeling escaping the blondes lips.

"Liv stop." I pull back slightly, surprised by the words that just left Amanda's lips.

"You ok?" I ask, concerned that Amanda doesn't actually want this.

"No, yes." She says, confusing me further. "I just, I need you" Amanda stumbles over her words, before taking a steadying breath. "I need these off." She says tugging at my jeans. "I need my hands on you, my mouth on you." She says, her eyes full of lust and desire.

Not needing to for her to tell me twice, I stand in front of her, bringing my hands to the button of my trousers, only for Amanda to swat them away and undo my trousers herself. Practically ripping them down my legs, along with my panties in one swift motion. Leaving me stood in just my bra in front of the amazing woman currently sat stark naked on my couch.

Sitting back on the coffee table, I ease Amanda towards me, capturing her mouth in another searing kiss. Her lips instantly kissing their way along my own jaw, sucking my ear lobe into her warm mouth. Shuffling my ass back slightly, I pull Amanda towards me, her legs straddling my hips, both of us now on my coffee table. Her soft hands roaming my back freely. Skilfully Amanda undoes my bra with a single hand, mirroring the action she had done earlier with her own. I remove my hands from her skin just long enough for my bra to be removed before I latch them back to any skin I can find, which is quite a lot.

The cold air against my nipples instantly causing them to harden, a reaction intensified when Amanda's skilful fingers take each peak between them, rolling the pebbled flesh. I can't help the moans freely spilling from my lips. The slightest action by Amanda causing silky arousal to basically pour from my centre, easily coating my upper thighs. I could almost orgasm without her even touching my heated, sopping core, almost.

I trail my hands down the blondes stomach, desperate to once again feel her walls clamping around my fingers as she cums. But she beats me to it, Amanda's hand sliding down between our bodies, her fingers sliding through my soaking folds a couple of times before entering my accepting entrance with ease. My eyes closing at the feeling of being filled by the blondes slender fingers.

"Manda." I groan. Unable to stop my hips from lifting slightly to adjust the angle.

Amanda's fingers still for just a second, as I lean back against my left hand, my right hand sliding up her bare thigh and around to grab her toned ass. Amanda's fingers thrust slowly, in the limited space between us, almost leaving me empty before plunging deeply into my soaking core once more. Needing to steady myself, I lean back on both of my hands, allowing Amanda room to take a nipple between her lips, the other rolling with ease between her fingers as her right hand continues to assault my throbbing core.

I'm already so close, never really having regained my composure from taking Amanda on my kitchen counter. My chest is heaving as my impending orgasm builds rapidly within the pit of my stomach. Amanda's breathing also laboured. Her hips moving against me as well.

Mustering up a tiny amount of strength, I push Amanda back, effectively flipping us around. My body now positioned between the blondes widely spread legs, on my knees in front of the couch. Her fingers still deep inside of me, continuously pumping, curling against the spongy flesh of my front wall.

"Liv. Touch me." Amanda begs, and she doesn't have to ask twice. The whole reason I moved us was so I could reciprocate her actions, already able to tell that she is close to the goal.

Bringing my hand to her swollen clit, I swipe it a couple of times teasingly, sending her flying over the edge into oblivion. Surprised by just how close her was, not that I get long to dwell on that, Amanda's thumb coming into contact with my own throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Oh god." I mutter, unable to control the shaking of my legs. I close my eyes, trying to concentrate on breathing, on anything at all actually but it's nigh on impossible.

I feel Amanda's lips on mine, kissing me with everything she has, sloppily. Her fingers curling inside of me as her thumb continues to stimulate my clitoris.

"Fuck. Manda." I moan, seconds before my orgasm washes over me, my eyes clamped shut, my limbs shaking uncontrollably, my breath laboured, a layer of sweat coating my body all over. I whimper slightly, Amanda expertly bringing me back to earth from the crazily intense high, slowly. It may be some time before I can stand, let alone walk.

Once my body finally relaxes, albeit, my breathing still heavy, Amanda slides her fingers from me, causing me to shudder at the empty feeling she's left behind. My eyes flutter open, my gaze meeting the piercing blue eyes studying me cautiously.

"What?" I ask amused at the look on the blondes face.

"You're really beautiful when you cum." Amanda states as if it's a normal thing to say to someone.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I tease lightly between heaving breaths, still trying to gain control of my air intake.

"Only the really gorgeous one." She teases right back, nudging my shoulder slightly, motioning for me to join her on the couch. Which I do without hesitation.

How the hell did we end up here?

* * *

Ok now I really am done with this story. Hope you all enjoyed it x


End file.
